


Putting On A Sex Show:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Big Fucking Mess: [1]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Butt Slapping, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Happy, Happy Ending, Horny, Kidnapped, Licking, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pinching, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting Guns, Shootings, Slapping, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Topless, Underwear, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Face & Hannibal were captured by a sadistic maniac, who gets off of on making people having sex, & he watches, Will they get saved?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one !!!* *Author's Note: This starts my series, Face is a girl in this one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Putting On A Sex Show:

*Summary: Face & Hannibal were captured by a sadistic maniac, who gets off of on making people having sex, & he watches, Will they get saved?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one !!!*  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: This starts my series, Face is a girl in this one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*  
  
  
  
Lieutenant Temperance "Face/Facewoman" Peck came to after being knocked out, she gasped that she was only in her sexiest lingerie, which includes a strapless bra, which barely holds her big "D" breasts in, & a thong underwear. She was pissed, that she had been touched, & fondled, she only wanted her secret love, Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith to do that, & be that person, not her captor. She admits that she has the hots for their leader, as soon as they laid eyes on each other, as soon as they entered Fort Banning, where she was training, & he was her C.O., before they were framed for the murder of Colonel Morrison, & they had been on the run ever since.  
  
  
  
She gasped that she found him lying on the floor unconscious, & he was bleeding from the gash on his forehead, "Hannibal, Hannibal, Are you okay ?, Please wake up, & talk to me !", she pleaded, as she exclaimed, as she tried to rouse, & wake him up, she was rewarded with a pair of blue eyes waking up, & he stared at her chest, & the beauty caught him, & blushed in response. "Are you okay ?", she asked, as she was covering herself up, & equally red, & embarrassed too. He nodded, & asked, "What the hell happened ?", as she treated his wound. He took in their settings, & trying to come up with an escape plan.  
  
  
  
"I think we were doing great, as we posed as swingers at the club, & we were making headway, but then somehow we got made, & we woke up here, I just don't where the hell we are", Face said, as she finished treating his wound, & said, "There you go", He thanked her, & said, "I think you should sit down, & conserve your energy, If you use too much in your current condition, You will go into shock", She said with a smile, "Okay, John, Please don't worry about me, I also ignited the signal, before all hell breaks loose, before they cut off my dress, B.A., & Murdock should be here sometime soon", Then a voice interrupted them through a speaker, & they found a camera in the corner of the bedroom.  
  
  
  
_"Mmmm, Good Morning, Luscious Lieutenant Peck, & the Handsome Colonel Smith, I know you were wondering why you are here, I am gonna tell you, You are gonna put on a sex show, You **_are_** my entertainment,  & fuck each other's brains out, Lieutenant, If you don't comply, I am gonna cut his balls off, & shoot him in the head, Colonel, If you don't comply, My friend, Angel is gonna finish the search that he performed, & he said, & I quote, "Her breasts are soft as pillows", You have no choice....", The chuckle rang through the air. _  
  
  
  
He waited for them to answer him, so they can get on with it, "You are one sick twisted bastard, I am gonna kill you, That's a promise", The Beautiful Conwoman said with a growl, Hannibal shook his head, & said, "No, I won't hurt her, Just so you can get your rocks off, Fuck you, Asshole", he said snarling, & then a door was opening, & Hannibal feared that it was Angel, He said exclaimed, "Okay, Okay, Call him off, I will do it, But I _will_ do it my way !",  & the door shut in response to it.  
  
  
  
The Voice came back on, saying, _"Get on with it, I want a show, You are gonna give me one, Otherwise, Both of you dies", & he cleared his throat from the speaker, & he added with evil chuckle, "Hop to it, Colonel, Otherwise, Angel will come in & seal the deal, If you don't"._ He left them be, & for them to approach this, since Hannibal planned to do this, his way, or nothing at all.  
  
  
  
Hannibal indicated for Face to come to him, & he said with meaningful tone, "It's gonna be okay, Kid, You know that I would never hurt you, I am gonna get us out of here, You won't be raped, fondled, or be treated like a piece of meat, Not as long as live, I love you, I **_really_** love you, Temperance "Face" Peck", he ended with a smile, She said smiling, "I love you too, John "Hannibal" Smith, For a long time now", That just made him go crazy with lust, as he backed her against the wall,  & thrusted her neck to him, so he could suck on it, & leave a claim mark, which she started on immediately.  
  
  
  
He was attacking her neck, like it was his last meal, & also he was pinching her nipples through her bra, & she moaned out, "Oh, Yes, Johnny, Please, Big Daddy, Please let me have it", as she was filled with pleasure. The Voice said with smirking tone, _"Feels nice, Doesn't it, Colonel, I want you to tear off that bra, take those melon in your mouth, bite & lick them, make her beg for more"_, He chose to ignore, & continuing to do things his own way. Cause, He doesn't want Face to be hurt, & he will be damned, If he causes her any pain. As he had her against the wall, & enjoying the pleasure.  
  
  
She thought his lips were the best thing, as they were cooling her heated body, he made sure every part of skin was touched, & he tore off her panties, not caring where they ended up, & he took her bra off, & worked on her nipples, she encouraged him, even more, as he bit into the soft bud. The Silver-Haired Man licked & flicked against it, which was driving her crazy, & she came hard, as a result of it, & he kissed her again, as he was doing that, He lifted her up, & brought over to the bed, where the magic is gonna happen, Temperance knew that the unresolved sexual attraction will be resolved between them at that particular moment.  
  
  
  
She got up, & kneeled on the bed, she said seductively, "My turn, **_Stud_** ", & she roughly pulled down his pants, breaking the zipper in the process, he stepped out of them quickly, She tore open his shirt in a blaze of passion, & she pulled it down to immobilize his arms at the moment. She worked on his nipples, & making beg, like she did. She moved her way down south of his body, & she gave him the blowjob, that ends all blowjobs, He howled, which amused their mysterious captor, who was jacking off, as he watched them fuck each other.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Baby, Keep doing that", Hannibal murmured, as she was playing with his foreskin, licking, & nibbling on it, she left her claim & bite marks, & he howled once more, as she was sucking him, while slapping his ass, & they had multiple orgasms & individual ones between them, The Mysterious Captor had one, & he decided he had enough, & left them to their privacy, Hannibal was sweating, flushed, & panting, as he was exerting himself into sex, & the beautiful siren, he had pinned down, was in the same condition, as she was giving, as good as she gets. They both had an explosive orgasm, & they passed out, as they entered their peaceful slumber, holding each other, as they were dreaming of spending the rest of their lives together.  
  
  
  
It was morning, when they heard the shouting, "Where are they, Fool ?", Sgt. B.A. Baracus exclaimed, as he could be heard from down the hall, "Move it, If anything happens to you, B.A. here, He is gonna have his "fun" with you, You don't want his kind of fun". The Couple got up quickly & got themselves together, Hannibal put on his ruined pants, while Face put on his shirt, buttoning it up with the remaining buttons. Hannibal was relieved that his weapons were not taken, He grabbed his, & handed his backup to his lover, & they ran to find their friends.  
  
  
*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
